Bday Sickness!
by Nostalgic5947
Summary: Yzak Birthday fic. AthYz, fluffy. Heavy lime & implied lemon! Nothing's worse than having the cold on your birthday. But, lucky Yzak. He has someone in the academy willing to help him. But will the 14 year old let him? EDITED Aug 08


**'K. Yzak B-day fic. Here to honor my favorite character in the whole world! Yeah! A/Y, nice n' fluffy w/ heavy lime and lemon implications at the end!**

**Nothing's worse than having the cold on your birthday. But, lucky Yzak. He has someone in the academy that's willing to help him. But will the 14 year old let him?**

* * *

Yzak woke up with a massive headache and a sore throat. Coughing a little, the sliver haired boy looked over to his roommate's bed. Dearka wasn't there. Blinking, Yzak looked around the room.

Empty.

Listening closely, Yzak herd the water running through the walls. Following the sound with his eyes, he traced it to the bathroom connected to his room. Dearka was in the shower? But Yzak always got up before him . . . This was weird.

Sighing again, Yzak got up and walked over to his backpack. He had stuffed it under the small desk pushed into the corner of his side of the room. Opening it up he dug into it looking for his pain killers. Waking up in the morning with a headache wasn't normal, but he did suffer from pain a lot during the day, mostly in his legs, arms, and hips--probably his tantrums. As a result, he always had a bottle of pain killers with him.

Feeling around, he found the bottle and pulled it out. Walking over to the mini-fridge Dearka asked for, he grabbed a water bottle and gulped down half of it hoping to fix his throat. When that was done, he opened the bottle still held tightly in his hand. Taking two of the pills, he put them in his mouth and drank out the rest of the water bottle.

Sighing in frustration, Yzak walked back to his bed and fell down onto it. Rolling over, Yzak laid on his left side facing the wall. Curling into a ball, he sighed and closed his eyes.

Yzak woke up with a start.

Someone was banging on his door.

Deciding Dearka will answer it, Yzak curled up again and tried to fall asleep. He was tiered and didn't feel like doing anything.

However, the person behind the door wasn't letting up. They just pounded harder. The silver haired boy groaned in fustration and rolled out of bed. Looking around, he saw the blond boy wasn't in the room. _Please don't tell me he forgot his key again._

Dragging himself out of the bed, Yzak walked to the door, trying to tell the person to wait . . . but his voice wasn't working. _Damn it! _Grabbing the door knob, he pulled it open and was about to pull Dearka in and ram his head into the wall . . . but it wasn't his childhood friend standing there.

_Athrun Zala? _Yzak thought, staring at the bluenett.

And it was him. The 13 year old blinked down at him because he couldn't stand up straight. His green eyes were wide and confused.

"What are you wearing?" Athrun asked. Yzak looked down. He had on a black, tight belly shirt that was wrinkled from him tossing and turning in his sleep. He also had on a pair of black-blue, baggy pants with a leather belt loosely holding it up. The buckle said 'Hottie'. Yzak blushed and covered it.

Looking back to the younger boy, he gave him a glare. He tried to say something in his defence--like the fact that it was Dearka's belt, not his--but only ended up giving a weak cough. Instead, Yzak just mouthed 'Shut up'. Athrun tilted his head to the right and blinked.

"What?" Yzak sighed and walked back to his bed. Sitting down he forgot to close the door. So before he could, Athrun jumped in and hopped over to him; energetic kid. Yzak shook his head and grabbed a pad off his nightstand table. Going in the draw, he got out a pen and wrote, 'Shut up. It's pants, a belt and a shirt. Get over it!' Holding it up, he let Athrun read it. The boy blinked again.

"But why are you writing?" he asked. Yzak rolled his eyes and wrote, 'What? Do I have to spell it out for you? Have some common sense! I lost my voice, moron!' Athrun read it and smiled at him. Yzak glared back and wrote down, 'What? Are you making fun of me!' Athrun shook his head.

"No. I'm just glad that you can't yell at me." Athrun reached over and touched Yzak's face. His pale skin was flushed and the silver haired boy was sweating. Athrun was worried. "Do you have a fever?" Yzak blinked. "Your face is flushed and you're sweating . . . Are you okay?" Yzak got up and walked to the bathroom, Athrun trailing behind him. When he looked at the mirror he glared at it.

His reflection showed him his face was red and he had a layer of sweat coating his body. The tight shirt he was wearing was sticking to his chest and stomach. His normally shinning hair was dull and wet; plastered to his cheeks, forehead, and neck from perspiration. Finally, his icy blue eyes were glazed over with sickness and lose of sleep.

Closing his eyes he sighed in irritation. His head was starting to hurt again. The pain killers were wearing off. _Damn._

Opening his eyes, he turned to Athrun and grabbed his arm. Dragging the confused and worried boy, he walked to his bed and picked up his pad and pen. 'Where's Dearka?'

Holding it up for the younger boy to see Yzak waited for an answer.

"Dearka's down eating. He told me you wouldn't get up this morning when I asked." Yzak raised and eyebrow.

'You asked where I was?' Athrun nodded to him.

"Yeah. You weren't here this morning so I thought . . ." The boy trailed off and looked at Yzak. Said boy shook his head.

'Okay.' pausing, Yzak looked at Athrun for a moment then wrote, 'Can you get out now?' Athrun stared for a minute then shook his head.

"No way. You must have gotten sick. I can't just leave you here!" Yzak stared up at him. "Here." Athrun told him, moving Yzak over to the bed. Siting him down, Athrun said, "Lay down and I'll get a thermometer. You have one in your bathroom, right?" Yzak stared. Taking the pen and pad, Yzak wrote down, 'I can take care of myself. GO!'

Athrun set his mouth in a firm line and shook his head. Taking the pen and pad, he rested them on the table and grabbed Yzak's small waist. Pressing their chests together, he pushed the older yet lighter boy down onto the bed. Yzak gasped when he was grabbed and grunted when Athrun pushed him down. The blunett sighed and cuddled up to Yzak for a few minutes. Yzak blinked but didn't move.

"The thermometer?" Yzak pointed to the bathroom and Athrun nodded with his head still buried in Yzak's neck. Sighing, the blunett sat up and walked out of the room. Yzak stayed laying down. When Athrun walked back in, He had the themomiter and a hand towel wet with cold water. Walking over to the older boy, he put the thermometer in his mouth and used the towel to clean Yzak's face. His wipes were gentle and carefully rid the silver haired boy of the sweat layering his face. When the thing inside Yzak's mouth beeped, he laid the towel on his forehead and took it out.

Athrun blinked with his eyes wide. His mouth hung open. Yzak looked at him then raised his hand up and tugged on the younger boy's green uniform shirt. Said boy looked down then swallowed.

"You have a temperature of 103 . . ."

Yzak blinked then groaned. Sinking back into the bed he thought _Damn it all! No wonder I felt so bad!_

Athrun put the thermometer down and took the towel. Going back to the bathroom he took the thermometer with him. Yzak stayed laying down, too tiered to get up. When Athrun walked back in, he had a bowl in his hand filled with cold water. Sitting down on the bed he put the bowl down and took the towel back out. Draining the water out he placed the item atop Yzak's head.

Standing, Athrun grabbed the pen and pad off the nightstand table and handed it to Yzak.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Yzak looked at him and paused. _**Do** I want him to leave? I mean, surely I can take care of myself . . . right?_

_Yeah. I can. But it doesn't hurt to have help every once in a while . . ._

That decided, Yzak slowly wrote, 'No.' He was still unsure but he already showed it to Athrun. The blunett blinked then gave Yzak a big smile. Nodding, he crawled onto the bed next to the older boy. Taking the pen and pad, he put them back on the nightstand. Laying down, Athrun wrapped his arms around Yzak's waist and pulled him a bit closer. The silver haired boy didn't complain, just shivered at the strange and alien touch.

At this point, Yzak's headache came back, worse than before. Groaning, Yzak poked Athrun's blue covered head. The green eyed boy looked up and blinked at him. Yzak pointed to the pen and pad and Athrun nodded. Getting up on all fours, he reached out for the items. But he slipped on the bed sheets.

Do to this, Athrun ended up falling down on Yzak, both grunting. Athrun was, for some reason, heavier than the older boy and so, because of the force and the way Athrun fell, Yzak had the wind knocked out of him.

Groaning, Athrun rolled off Yzak and mumbled an apology. The older boy gasped for air as soon as he got off. When he had air in his lungs, he glared at Athrun. The blunett shrunk away and grinned nervously.

"Heh. Sorry. I can be a big klutz." Yzak snorted at that. Pointing to the items again, he laid back down on his right side. He was still glaring at Athrun.

Said boy bit his bottom lip and quickly grabbed the two tools off the desk. Returning to the older boy's side, he handed him the pad and pen. But Yzak stopped him from laying down with a hand to his chest. Putting pressure on Athrun's upper body, the younger boy was forced to sit up-right.

Taking the pen in his right hand, Yzak started to write. When he was done, he showed it to Athrun. The blunett blinked at the lengthy note then started to read it carefully.

_Zala, I want you to go to the door and face the bed. After that, look to the left a little and you'll see a small black back-pack. Bring it to me. _Nodding to show he understood, Athrun put the pen and pad down and walked to the door. Turning around, he looked at Yzak then shifted his gaze to the left as told. Looking carefully, he found it.

Shoved into the corner of the room was Yzak's back-pack. Black as he had said.

Walking over to it, he picked it up off the floor and jogged back to the silver haired boy. Resting the bag on the bed, he reseved another note. Smiling, he took it.

_Good. Now stand there and stay facing me. Look to your right and you'll see a mini-fridge. Go in it and grab me a water; Propel._

Nodding again, Athrun set down the pad and looked right. Next to the desk was a white mini-fridge. It was simple in desine and was rather big for a 'mini'. Quickly walking to it. Athrun knelled down and opened it. Inside were waters, sodas, beers, and a milk(1 liter). It was pretty organized, the work of Yzak no doubt.

Looking at the door he took his finger and ran it over the options. Grinning, he picked the first 'Propel' he found and closed the fridge. sprinting over to the older boy, he saw two small pills in his hand.

"What are those?" Athrun asked. Yzak scribbled something on the pad and held it up.

_They're pills. Pain killers and sleep aids, before you ask._

Athrun blinked.

"Okay. But what's the sleep aid thing for?" he asked, sitting back down on the bed. Yzak took hold of Athrun's arm and pulled himself up. Sitting with his shoulder against Athrun's back for support, the silver haired boy put the pills in his mouth and drank out half the bottle. Athrun smiled and took said bottle away. Taking Yzak by the waist again, he laid down pulling the older boy with him.

Positioning so he faced the wall while laying on his left side, Athrun laid Yzak down and had the boy lay on his right side. Yzak, in his drugged state, cuddled closer and buried his face in the younger boy's chest. Wrapping his thin arms around the blunett's waist he fell asleep.

Athrun smiled and hugged him back, drifting off himself.

Yzak woke up slowly in the middle of the night. Opening his eyes, he saw the green shirt of a boy. He knew it wasn't Dearka; he'd never sleep with him, unless it was a nightmare. But Yzak knew he would have woken up if that were it . . . At this point, the day flashed through the young boy's mind.

Waking up late with a fever and headache.

Athrun standing in front of him after he opened the door, a worried look on his face.

Athrun taking his temperature and placing a rag on his forehead.

Athrun getting him his pills and water.

. . . Athrun smiling at him and helping him sleep.

_Athrun . . ._

Yzak pulled back a little and looked up at the childish face before him. There was a small, pleased smile on the Athrun's face; he seemed happy and at peace. Deciding not to ruin it, Yzak looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw **11:47**. Looking over to the other bed in the room, he didn't see Dearka laying there sleeping.

_He must have saw us and went to stay with Nicol. Him and his crush . . . wait. Could I have one on Athrun . . ? **No! **That's impossible! I **refuse** to believe it!_

In his fit of self-anger, he harshly gripped said boy's shirt and pulled. Do to this, the young blunett woke with a start. Athrun groaned then blinked himself awake. Looking down, he stared at Yzak's mad face and swallowed.

"Um . . ." Yzak's head snapped up and he blinked up at the younger boy. Athrun bit his lip. " . . . Do you . . . want me to leave . . ?" Yzak blinked.

" . . . N-no . . .It's o-kay." His voice was smaller than either of them were used to. Athrun flinched at the brakes in his sentence, but he smiled anyway and nodded.

"You can talk . . . So you're doing better. How do you feel?" Athrun started. Yzak closed his eyes.

"Better . . ." His voice was still small. "My head doesn't hurt any more and my fever's gone down . . . And I can **talk**." Athrun laughed at that. Yzak grinned at him.

"Glad to hear." They stayed quiet after that, both warm in each others embrace. Athrun took this moment to lazily look at the clock.

**11:53**.

Athrun gasped as something filled his mind. Yzak groaned into his chest were he had buried it a few seconds earlier. Looking up he asked,

"What?" Athrun blinked down at him.

"Dearka told me it was a shame that you were sick on **this **day out of all others. Why?" Yzak blinked and thought for a moment. Then it clicked. Eyes widening, the silver haired boy looked at the clock.

" . . . today was . . . my birthday . . ." he whispered. Athrun glanced at the clock and smiled.

**11:56**.

Still time . . .

"Hey, Yzak." The older boy looked up at him. "I have something for you."

Leaning down, Athrun took Yzak's chin in his right hand. Taking his left one from around the boy's waist, he placed it behind the older boy's head. Raising Yzak's head with his right hand and bringing him closer with his left, Athrun gently kissed Yzak on the lips.

It was light and chased, almost shy if not for the rather bold act of Athrun licking Yzak's lips in a half-hearted attempt to have him open his mouth. And he complied.

Opening his mouth, Yzak moaned into the kiss and the two of them kissed harder, tongues snicking out and carrasing each other. Their bodies rubbed together and caused an erotic friction.

Athrun pulled back so the two of them could have air. Leaning down, he placed his mouth by Yzak's air and licked the gentle curve. The older boy moaned at the action.

"Happy Birthday, Yzak." Athrun whispered and kissed Yzak's cheek.

Athrun pushed Yzak down to lay on his back. Swinging his right leg over the older boy, Athrun sat on Yzak's thighs and leaned over to kiss him again. Locking lips their toughs met and pressed against each other, battling each other in an erotic dance. Yzak moaned into it and bucked his hips up. Athrun grind their groins together and the two started to pant, pulling apart for air then kissing again.

On the nightstand, the clock changed from a minute off of midnight to **12:00**.

**

* * *

**********

Owari

**There.**

_**Happy Birthday,**_

**_To My Dear_**

**_Yzak Jule!_**

**Yzak: Thank you.**

**Athrun: Happy Birthday, Yzak! **_(clumps Yzak)_

**Yzak: Ack!**

**Kira: Argg! **_(glares)_

**Dearka & Nicol: Happy Birthday! **_(Try to glump Yzak but Athrun growls.)_**Heh heh.**_ (They back away.)_

**Yzak: Plz review and celebrate my birthday. Thanz.**


End file.
